Sunshine
by RoseWaters
Summary: On the road of life each choice you make brings you down another road. Sometimes that road is too difficult for both to walk along. So what happens when your road separates from his? SasuSaku NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine

by: RoseWaters

Chapter 1: Midnight

_(Disclaimer: we all know I own nothing. Not Naruto and NOT the song.)_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

He sat in one of those metal chairs, his eyes watching the white wall with a blank look. The perfectly polished and sanitized tiles reflecting the ceiling lights on his restless features. Silent empty halls only illuminated by lights in the dead of night. While that haunting childish tune continued to flow out of one of the other rooms.

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

His eyes slowly moved to the white doors. He came to understand two things tonight. The first, it really was more difficult to wait, and the second, white was much more suited to death than black. How long he'd been waiting, he'd never be able to accurately articulate. If regret could take a form his mind could then possibly begin to rationalize just what that heavy pressure suffocating his lungs was.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

It was nearly mechanical now how his head would snap to the side when a door would open. Then slowly as if by force his eyes would linger back to the perfectly spotless tiles. Then his mind would wonder for only a second, asking as if to comfort, just how did they get all her blood off those titles?

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Sasuke suddenly began to hate whoever was singing that song.

**Uchiha House**

**October 13, 2008**

**3:03 AM**

My eyes snapped open at the sound. I could hear the footsteps from down the road. There were two of them, and I was awake before they even knocked on my door. My eyes caught the clock, why I bothered to look I don't even know. It only took one look out the window at the position of the moon to tell me it was 3 in the morning. I suppose it was ironic, or simply routine to make sure she was up before I answered the door while she dressed. When my hand touched the cool cotton of her side of the bed I was reminded that she was on a mission.

It wasn't like it was the first time they called for her when she was supposed to be away on a mission. I opened the door to our room and began to walk down the stairs when a second round of forceful banging continued.

Little fuckers, they're going to be mad when they find out she's not here. I have to say I 'm a little happy with that thought.

I opened the door and was grabbed by the collar; my arm grabbed the hand before I was pulled out of my door. My eyes caught his quickly.

"Bastard, move your ass now!"

I ripped Naruto's arm off my shirt. The idiot really pisses me off sometimes.

"Don't touch me."

He grabbed my collar again and pulled me forward. I was more than a little annoyed by the gesture, in a second a hand pulled Naruto off me and my eyes meet Neji. If this was a mission they could at least give me time to pack and leave a note. My annoyance was briefly pushed to the side as I watched Naruto seemingly struggling with himself as he began to pace back and forth his hands shifting through his hair.

"Naruto calm down."

Why did Naruto always listen to Neji anyways?

I watched Naruto as he ran his fingers through his hair muttering shit over and over again. In a second his head snapped up in my direction and I could see how frustrated he was.

"Bastard."

He was speaking slowly and through his teeth, like being forced to stand still while someone slowly dug a kunai through your skin.

"You need to come to the hospital now. Only you can approve the procedure."

"The fuck are you talking about."

He once again lunged for my shirt and began to pull me from my door frame.

I pushed him away from me, he must be drunk, it's three in the morning and I have no procedure. In a second I found myself stumbling backwards as his fist hit my face.

"Sakura needs you."

I punched him back watching him hit the ground his Anbu gear spread out, and a wound I hadn't noticed spill across the dirt. I watched the blood spill and suddenly felt guilty for hitting him, well for hitting him that hard.

"Sakura is on a mission. Go the fuck home."

He sat up his eyes nearly glowing against the dark skies. His voice was harsh.

"You don't deserve her!"

I felt my jaw clamp down. I couldn't let this turn into another fight. Not like last time. She'd hate me for real then.

It was Neji voice that stopped me cold.

"Uchiha, Sakura is in the critical care unit. Her mission went wrong, the entire team was ambushed. After carrying out her duties as a medic she stayed behind to confront the enemy with Kakashi-san to ensure the Anbu teams protection. You are consider her closest relative consider your current... _relationship_. They are trying to heal her wounds but if you don't give consent for the procedure she will die. She's nonresponsive you have to make the call"

If you were to ask me how I got to the hospital I could never tell you. After hearing those words my mind froze. My life seemed to have gone suddenly silent.

**Konoha Hospital **

**October 13, 2008**

**3:37 AM**

_The other night dear as I laid sleeping_

The lyrics, words, whatever you may call them seemed to hang in his mind. Kakashi was always envied, gifted as a ninja and lucky as a man. Kakashi believed one thing in life was true. The grass really was always greener on the other side.

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

But as he stood slumped against the white walls of the silent waiting room he realized one thing for sure. He really wasn't on the greener side.

_But when I woke dear I was mistaken_

Perhaps in was the nostalgic feel. The fact that he'd seem to always find himself in the waiting room rather than the operating table, lucky right? Or maybe it was just an old man's mind playing tricks on him. Whatever it was, Kakashi knew it was his entire fault.

_And I hung my head and I cried_

Kakashi really wasn't envied.

**Border of Sound and Mist**

**October 13, 2008**

**12:27 AM**

Damn I can't hear a thing!

"Sakura!'

It was the rush of the falling rain against my back that began to put me on edge. I have to find her! I have to find Sakura before this mission becomes even more of a failure. It was reflex the way I grabbed the arm on my shoulder, but I was surprised when lips fell against my ears. I could nearly make out the whisper of "Kakashi" over the ringing in my ears and the pouring of the rain. I let her arm go and I finally let my tired body fall to the muddy wet ground. It was only a second later that her hands were over my ears and her chakra was lacing through my head.

"Sakura"

The rains to thick and I couldn't see her features, or make out her figure.

"Can you hear now? That sound-nin practically shattered your ear drums. Your one tough bastard, you know, your equilibrium should have been so off that you couldn't stand straight let alone run through the rain screaming my name."

I could just make out the way her features softened at me as she gave me a smile.

I'm so tired. This whole mission was a giant fuck up, and now that I found Sakura I just want to run back to Konoha. She seemed fine though, and I began to wonder if she took stabilizers. There were so many draw backs to those things.

I didn't react as I watched her hands fly through hand seals. It was the sound of the Kunai that jumped my senses as it was embedded into her shoulder.

The way you could hear the metal tear through the fabric of her shirt, and the shatter of metal hitting bone. Her eyes widening for a moment before her voice was drowned by the rain. I was speechless as four of the sound Shinobi began to scream bloody murder before falling to the ground. Just what kind of Genjutus was that? She was already fighting when I stood up to block the attacker on my right. I'm really screwing up.

Time is a funny thing. In battle time is in a sense distorted. What seems like seconds to you in reality could be minutes to another. I think that's why I lost track of how long I was fighting that ninja, and just why I missed what was going on.

"Kakashi!!" My head shifted in her direct as a wave of fear spread through me.

It was the way she looked back at me. Her eyes wide and on the verge of tears, as she began to run towards me her hands out stretched her voice at a desperate scream.

I wish I knew what happened. It was like slow motion. Sound simply stopped. The rain wasn't falling. It was just a series of flashing lights. Then everything suddenly sped up. I could hear her scream over the rain. It was a sudden sense of fear, once I heard her voice, and the explosions went off. Then nothing, no sound, no pain, just pitch black.

**Konoha Hospital **

**October 13, 2008**

**3:38 AM**

_I'll always love you and make you happy_

It never did take much to read him. His blue eyes were an open book. There was rarely a time when you had to look into his eyes to know his thought. He was vocal, he never hid who he was, or how he felt, he prided himself on that aspect, and that made him incredible...weak.

_If you will only say the same_

Naruto was, however, suddenly very docile. His features were blank and his eyes unfocused. The wound on his side was bandaged but one would have to wonder if that even pained him.

_But if you leave me and love another_

The truth of the matter was that Naruto said how he felt about everything, as long as it wasn't to or about Sakura.

_You'll regret it all some day  
_  
"Hey guys, I really hate this song"

**Konoha hospital**

**October 13, 2008**

**3:09 AM**

"Broken collar bone, lacerations to the: arms, legs, waist, and left arm, concussion, internal hemorrhaging, Kidney damage, and one collapsed lung."

I don't have any damn idea what they were talking about. Can all of that really be wrong with Sakura-chan? If it is why are Kakashi and Sasuke just standing there listening like they're telling them that she got scratched by a cat?!

I don't understand! Why are they so calm!

I just want to scream!

I watched as the man was pushed to the side by granny.

"That doesn't matter! The problem is the internal bleeding. I can fix it and save her life if we remove her uterus."

There was a long pause. And I finally broke.

"Who cares, get rid of it! If it's going to save her! Who cares!? Sakura-chan might die!"

There was a short pause before Tsunade ignored me completely and focused of Sasuke.

"You understand what that means right?"

It took a short pause before he answered, "yes"

She was just looking at him and he wasn't saying anything. It was so fucking easy, just say yes!

"Tsunade just do it! You can't let Sakura-chan die!"

I was yelling but I didn't care

Her eyes snapped in my direction, "Naruto! Shut up! It's not your choice!"

My eyes flickered over to Sasuke, I hate him! I really hate him! He was wasting time! Sakura needed help! I hated that he was her fiancé that he got to chose!

"God Damn it Sasuke! It's SAKURA! SAKURA! You're going to let her die?!

I was going to strangle him. Punch his face in. I wanted to kill him!

But Tsunade stopped me, holding her arm out blocking my way.

And he just stood there.

Did he really even need to think about it?

**Konoha hospital**

**October 13, 2008**

**3:39 AM**

_You told me once dear you really loved me_

You would have to ask yourself how she did it. How she would walk past a group of people who were desperately waiting for news.

_And no one could come between_

Hungry eyes laying accusations down on you. "You couldn't do it" "You let them die" "They died because of you" But Tsunade would walk past a group of mourners without so much as a "sorry for your loss."

_But now you've left me to love another_

If you were an on looker you might call that strength. If you had any knowledge of the woman at all you would call it heartless.

_You have shattered all of my dreams_

But if you were wise at all you'd realize that was weakness.

**Konoha hospital**

**October 13, 2008**

**3:40 AM**

I walked into the room to see her sitting up. Her neck bandaged and her green eyes somewhat distant.

It didn't take long for her to turn in my direction. Her eyes suddenly soft and her body more relaxed.

I couldn't quiet face her. So I let my eyes focus on the window.

"How do you feel Sakura?"

I could hear the grin on her face.

"Well you know."

"Sakura I need to tell you something."

I could feel her eyes on me. It was pressure like I never felt before.

"You see Sakura, we called Sasuke down since you weren't conscious to make the call on your own. Sasuke chose to save your life. Do you understand?"

I knew I was telling her in detail the procedure, why we did it. How it was the only way to save her life. I really couldn't even hear my own voice. I felt like a record. When I was done there was nothing but silence.

I finally managed to catch a look at her features. I could feel the shaking in my hands and knees and I gripped at the side of the wall for support. I nearly broke into tears. She must have had the prettiest smile on her face as her tears seemed to flow out against her will. I could see the way her bandaged fingers gripped at the white sheets. The way her now long pink hair began to cover her features as her head fell towards her hands.

I could her voice repeating the same thing over and over.

"No, no, no ,no." I felt my body shake as she suddenly began to scream out.

I couldn't help the words floating through my head.

I've killed her.

**Konoha hospital**

**October 13, 2008**

**3:40 AM**

_In all my dreams you seem to leave me_

Anyone watching would have marveled at the way three skilled, feared ninja ran for one door. It was so easy to see the panic on their faces as soon as the sound of her voice echoed through the hall. That sad, hurtful plea. Everyone on the floor must have heard that broken "No".

_When I awake my poor heart pains_

Anyone would have thought it odd to see a woman crying over the fact that she was still alive.

_So won't you come back and make me happy_

Anyone would have thought it odd that her fiancée stood back and watched, as another man wrapped his arms around her in comfort. His bright blond hair mixing with that odd pink.

_I'll forgive dear I'll take all the blame_

Anyone would have thought it odd, but they weren't anyone. And it wasn't odd to lose everything you dreamed about for the future in one quiet hospital.

**Konoha hospital**

**October 13, 2008**

**3:10 AM**

"Just do it."

Her face was somewhat shocked. If Tsunade wanted another answer she should have been disappointed.

"Sasuke, you do understand."

Sasuke's eyes never meet hers.

"I said just do it."

The relief that spread on Naruto's face was easy to see.

"Sasuke are you sure?"

His voice was suddenly harsh.

"I said do it! I don't have a choice!"

Tsunade's head turned to the medic she had just pushed to the side. She gave him a brief nod, and the man rushed back into the medical ward.

Her voice suddenly became soft as she looked at the now 25 year old Uchiha.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I know how bad you wanted children."

... ...

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

"I'm not going to take back my words. That's my way of the ninja!"

"Dead last" "Bastard" "Annoying" "Idiot"

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

"Get a good look at my back." "Scaredy cat"

"I love you with all my heart!" "Thank you"

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

"It's a promise of a life time!" "Next time we'll go together."

"He's like a brother to me" "I merely sparred your life on a whim" "I'll protect them"

"Sakura, Marry me." "You can't have children."

_Please don't take my sunshine away_


	2. Chapter 2

SunShine

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 2: Gray Skies

The sun had already begun to slip through the clouds. The frigid air was lacing through her hair. Forcing long pale pink strands to intertwine, leaving nothing but ordered chaos in its wake.

Her steps were slow but sure. Her mind didn't need to pay any heed to direction, for her body was already well accustomed to her destination.

Her eyes were trained ahead. Her fingers slowly starting to grip the plastic handle of her bag with more force than needed.

The sounds were weaving through the autumn air. Laughter and screams in a mixture of high pitch tones. Her body could feel the building tension as she struggled to keep her eyes ahead.

Her pace quickened as her head took a side glance. Her head whipped in front of her again, her chest seemingly wrapped and crushing under an imaginary pressure. She shut her eyes tightly, the images of slides and swings passing behind closed lids.

Her hand reached for the door handle and her mind followed her in after the door shut behind her. She slowly slipped off her shoes, her sox's nearly causing her to slip on the waxed wood floor.

The quiet darkness wasn't the comfort she thought it would be. She must be crazy; she couldn't stand the playful laughter, nor the quiet of his house. What did she want?

She placed the plastic bag on the counter top, her fingers brushing cold granite, as she began to remove the vegetables and place them in the sink.

She discarded the bag and placed a frying pan on the oven.

Then, allowed the water to run over the vegetables as she found the cutting board. Her hand was already on the knife, slicing thin perfect lines through the zucchini before she heard the door open.

She carefully adjusted her tone before she let it carry through the quiet hallways.

"Welcome back."

She wasn't met with a reply, and she continued with her slicing. Sliding the cut zucchini into the frying pan, then grabbing a tomato and once again continuing the process.

She made her way over to the cabinet, opening it, eyes rummaging over the alphabetized spices. Cumin just had to be on the top shelf. Her face twisted into a grin. She stretched her body, her finger nails making a tiny tink noise as they brushed against the glass jar.

She felt heat spread against her back as his chest pressed against her, his hand grabbing the jar with ease. As if fate was mocking her for her 5' 3" stature.

She grabbed the spice out of his hand a smile across her features.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!"

She turned to him, her chest now against his as she looked up at him; he gave a smirk as he patted her head. Green eyes narrowed in playful anger.

"Are you trying to say something Sasuke-kun?"

He moved closer pressing her body into the counter top, as he bent down.

"Yes, Sakura."

Her lips moved into a smirk.

"What's that? Sasuke?"

He made no facial gesture as he said with all seriousness.

"You're _little_."

Her hand grabbed his neck line pulling his face down to hers. Her breath against his ear as their bodies pressed against one another as she whispered softly.

"Never bothered you before."

Her lips were suddenly on his, her arms snaking around his neck. Her thighs circling around his waist, his hands grabbed her waist pulling her up to sit on the counter top. She was already kissing his neck as his hands made their way up to remove her shirt.

She had missed the feeling of his hands on her body. Of his undivided attention as he made her shiver.

They could feel the heat building as every action was hurried, each breath deep, indulgent; everything between them insatiable at this very moment in time.

His fingers brushed against the side of her waist. His body suddenly stopped and she did as well, her eyes tried to meet his but his head was turned away. His eyes staring at the frying pan, never looking at her hazy confused expression.

"Dinners burning."

He said nothing more as he walked out of the kitchen, hands in his pockets eyes at the floor below him.

She sat there for awhile listening to the noise of the shower upstairs as her cloths hung rumpled against her body her hair in a mess left by his hands.

She slid off the counter top fingers adjusting what was out of place, before she began once again to slice almost perfect lines through her vegetables; hands shaking and heart clenching; against the crushing familiarity of rejection.

The searing, burning sensation along the scar on her left side suddenly prominent.

It had already been four months since she left the hospital. He hadn't touched her once in six months.

…………………………………………………

Moonlight had already crawled along the streets, chasing away any notion that the sun had ever existed as heavy clouds tainted the skies.

The steam from the cookers at the small restaurant was filtering into the dark night; the red lantern lights outside the establishment made it seem otherworldly. Yet the merry sounds that reverberated out of those three walls brought the stand to reality.

"Fuck that!"

That booming voice filtered through the night air; that indignant, loud, irritatingly harsh tone.

Those narrowed eyes watched his best customer scream profanities into the night. His blue eyes seemingly glowing against the red hue emanating off those lanterns.

"Calm down Naruto, It's been long enough."

The owner placed two steamy bowls on the counter adjacent to the two men.

"It hasn't been long enough."

That lazy man let out a sigh that showed just how many years he'd already lived through.

It was apparent from the way that his eyes would look at anything but the older man that he knew he was being unreasonable.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning."

The chopsticks snapped in his hand. His blond hair swaying as his blue eyes finally made contact with the tired gray of his former teacher. They both knew at that moment that they were both in the same boat.

His hands grabbed another set of chopsticks his fingers fiddling nervously with the instruments as he conjured a way to calm himself.

"I don't think it's good for her either, but it's been six months altogether. We can't hold off missions any longer than we already have."

His silver hair shifted to the side as the stool slid across the ground, the chopsticks jumping across the countertop as his arm pulled back the red cloth, his back ridged as it face the surprised Jonin.

"Kaka-sensei, watch her in my place. I."

His tone faltered, a kind of uncertainty slipping in before he regained control and finished his thought with a firm conclusion that he had reached in the time of his short pause.

"I have no right to stop her anyways."

He walked out quietly and the only things left were the two older men. He began to dig in his pocket, his hand searching for his wallet, before he could retrieve any money he was halted by the deep tone of the old cook.

"Don't bother; he paid me as soon as you walked in."

Kakashi couldn't help the twisted grin on his face as he stared at the two uneaten bowls of ramen. There steam tracing patterns in the air.

"I remember when I could just pay and I saved the day."

The cook picked up both bowls walking slowly as he dumped them in the trash.

"I never remember such a time. But maybe because my eyes are older than yours."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

The sun had slipped over the horizon and his fingers slipped against the cold sheets. His mind suddenly slipping into a state of unease before he managed to calm himself. His fingers slipping through pitch black hair letting out deep slow breaths.

He climbed out of bed his feet hitting cold wood. His eyes traveling around the perfectly clean room before he made the bed. He made his way to the shower. He let the cold water hit his face the tension in his shoulders never quite extinguished.

He changed, pulling on a sweater before exiting his room, then locking the door before he made his way down the street. The autumn wind stinging his skin, he saw her then. That small thin frame and that long pink hair. Her entire body sitting prettily on a swing, fingers twisted too tightly around metal chains, as her feet began to swing back and forth.

Her eyes jumped to his when his figure came into her line of vision.

Her fingers began to lace through her waving hair with uncanny grace.

"I came back a little too early and didn't want to wake you. You can be so grouchy in the morning and all."

Her words came out in a jumbled mess and he could hear the perfectly crafted even tone of her voice. She was a fantastic liar. That is what gave her away, she was too good. Even heart beat, even breathing, even tone, and perfect eye contact.

He was finding a hard time addressing what his mind pleaded he'd address. "How was the hospital?" "Was it difficult going back after such a long break?" "Did you strain your body?" "Are you sure all your wounds are healed."

Any of those would have worked, any.

What he wanted to say was. "Why are you in a park?" "When you do things like this it makes me uneasy." In all truth he was bad with words.

His body leaned against the slide his eyes focusing on the sky.

What he wanted to do was hold her tight, let her cry. Take her home and have sex with her.

What he did was something entirely different.

"The weather is getting cold again."

What she wanted to say was. "Do you still love me?" "Am I useless now?" "I'm sorry I ruined your dream." The truth was that she was just too good with words.

What she said was entirely different.

"Yeah, it came fast this year. I'll make something warm for breakfast."

He nodded and waited for her to get off the swing before he followed.

"Do you need me to get anything?"

She paused for a moment then smiled softly.

"It's early; could you get some nice hot bread from the bakery?"

He gave a quick nod before heading in the opposite direction.

…………………………………..

His footsteps were slow. His demeanor screamed exhaustion. He had to get to the market now, before it was too busy.

He was just going to pick something up then make his way to the hospital. There food sucked after all.

He was walking into the store when his shoulder bumped into someone. He was about to spill out his apology when his eyes meet who it was.

"Sasuke-teme?"

His face was always too expressive and Sasuke could read the confusion. He held up the bag as if it would explain everything to the blond man. After it was evident that nothing was cleared he spoke harshly as if the words burned his tongue.

"Sakura wanted bread for breakfast."

It was oblivious from the look of enlightenment that Naruto understood. His face suddenly turned serious.

"How is she?"

Those blue eyes never looked away, and he found the words easier to say around the blond.

"She's fine, why?"

Because Naruto believed every lie he was told, because Naruto was a shitty liar.

His face twisted into a large grin, his eyes shining too happily for such a blatant lie. His hand hit Sasuke's shoulder with more force than necessary.

"Thank god! I'm glad to hear you guys talked it out. I was scared to death you'd keep mentioning the weather. I guess you did manage to help her through things after those two months out of the hospital."

His mind raced with the memory.

_Soft pink hair blending peacefully with the all white surroundings. Glazed over green eyes staring at the sheets as finger gripped them with as much force as her body could muster. _

_Awkward silence filtered the room as all three of them sat quietly. As if there life depended on the silence that the room held. _

_Because it looked as if she was about to break in two, her hands tightening around the white sheets even more her head tilting further and further down into her chest. _

"_Sasuke."_

_Her voice was even, calm and deceiving in every fiber. He looked at her for a moment before his head turned to the window once again. _

"_The weather is going to start getting cold."_

_He watched her bit her bottom lip as it trembled her eyes wide with an array of emotions that he couldn't understand. _

"_Yeah, summers almost done for." _

His face was so bright with his smile perfectly in place.

"I suddenly lost my appetite Saskue-teme."

Maybe Naruto was a better liar than Sasuke gave him credit for.

……………………………………..

Her fingers were buttoning up her coat when he got into the house.

"Breakfast is on the table Sasuke-kun."

His eyes watched her for a moment.

"Where are you going? Didn't you just get back from your shift this morning?"

Her head turned to him her cheeks already turning pink from the cold.

"I have hospital duty till 5:00 tonight. I thought I told you."

He was struggling with himself, he didn't want to stop her but he couldn't help but feel it was asking too much of her.

"I'll see you for dinner then Sasuke-kun."

The door shut behind her and he found the silence of his house to be much more uncomfortable than he'd ever realized.

……………………………………………

She was in and out of so many rooms. She'd seen so many faces yet if asked she couldn't tell you anything about anyone she saw. She found herself worn out and it was only 2:30. She had barely closed the door and sat in her desk when her door was suddenly forced open.

Her eyes snapped to the door her body tense her fingers already on the kunai tapped under her desk.

Her hand slowly retracted when she registered who had entered her office. There stood Neji, frantic and doing everything in his power to mask his lack of composure.

Behind him stood Tenten, her face a mixture of annoyance and well hidden exhaustion.

Her tone was clam, even when she addressed them.

"Is something wrong? I'm finally on lunch; I haven't eaten since yesterday you know."

Tenten moved forward, her face flushed as she gave Neji an annoyed glace.

"I'm sorry; we'll come back after your lunch. It's nothing to worry about. We can see any _medic_ after all. It doesn't require your _level _of _skill_."

Sakura took note of each time she chose to exaggerate a word, and just how agitated that seemed to make Neji. It was well know to her that Neji refused any medics beside herself, Tsunade, and Shizune. Claiming that he didn't trust any others _level of_ _skill_.

She smiled softly as she waved them in.

"Its fine I'm going to be working during my lunch anyways."

The two gave a puzzled look.

"Naruto is coming in. Come sit down and tell me what the matter is."

Tenten sat down, her eyes focusing on Sakura.

"It's nothing really; I've just been a little tired lately. I've been eating a little less the past few weeks. So he's just being a little too over protective. It's really stressful the first few months after a wedding."

Neji seemed to disagree.

"What _first few months_? It's been a _year_ and a half as of last week. You hardly eat a thing and today she passed out during training. Tell me Sakura-san, do you pass out during training?"

Green eyes stared at foggy lavender as a lopsided grin slipped across her lips.

"Yes, I do. It's so frequent lately that Sasuke-kun doesn't even bother to stop his training. He just leaves me sprawled across the dirt. Then I wake up and we go home and have dinner."

Neji's eyebrows went up as confusion gripped his mind. He was staring at her hard; as if trying to find a fault in her tale. Was it really out of the Uchiha's character to do something like that? Neji knew the man was a bastard but surely not even Sasuke would just leave his fiancé on the floor. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his wife's deadpanned tone.

"She's being sarcastic Neji."

He couldn't help but keep his eyes on the pink haired woman as she got up from her chair, her fingers tips glowing with chakra. He was always unnerved by her; he always had a skill with reading people's eyes to see what they were hiding, but not with her.

Her fingers barely touched the other girl's body before she pulled away. Her entire body ridged as if she had just been burned.

The entire room was quiet as she stood still, her eyes wide.

She smiled softly.

…………………………..

He was breezing down the hall with brown bags in both hands. Every now and then his head tilting to the side as not to walk into anyone, so it surprised him when he collided with another person.

He began to spill apologizes as he steadied both himself and the bags in his hand.

His eyes narrowed suddenly as he realized who he walked into.

"Neji, what are you doing here?"

He watched him for a moment, a look of shocked confusion all over his face.

"Neji?"

His head shifted to the right as the door he was preparing to entire opened.

"Tenten?"

Her eyes flashed towards him an expression of hurried emotions.

"Ah, Naruto."

There was a pause as he watched them. His eyes shifting to Neji's blank expression back to her.

"Oh, he's fine. We'll see you around."

They hurried down the hall together, and he nearly laughed at the awkward scene.

He fiddled with shifting the bags as he turned the knob of her office door.

"Sakura-chan!"

She sat back in her chair, a smile on her face.

"What's up Naruto? Do you still need me to check that shoulder?"

He shut the door, dropping the bags on her desk. He watched as she got up her body swaying within the long white coat. She began to unbutton the gown, her body twist as she did before she placed it on a hook.

His blue eyes watched her and he could see the change in her body. Just how much weight did she lose?

"What did you bring to eat?"

He began to grin as he rummaged through the bags pulling out all her favorites. He watched as she bit her bottom lip as he pulled out a pint of ice cream and a spoon.

"Is that what I think it is?"

He watched as she began to walk over to him, her eyes suddenly intense.

"If you think its mint mocha, then yes, yes it is."

She quickly rushed over pulling the item from his hands.

"Ok, take off your shirt."

His eyes flashed as he sat himself on the edge of her desk, tossing his shirt to the leather sofa across the room.

"I should bring ice cream more often."

She put down the ice cream as her now cool hands made him shutter.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

Her finger ran up and down his shoulder, pressing and kneeing muscles and skin. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers began to glow. His hand suddenly wrapped around hers and her eyes shot up to lock with his.

"Did it hurt?"

He could see her confusion and he slowly lowered her hand.

"Is it ok for you to be using chakra with your patients?"

Her features softened, and she spoke quietly.

"I'm fine to use chakra as I please. All my wounds have healed. "

Her fingers began to glow once again and he tightened his grip, making her stop in the process. He narrowed his eyes at her, the blue of his eyes suddenly intense.

"I was asked to bring you your medication while I was at the market today."

His head shifted down. He felt intrusive, out of place.

"I'm not trying to be nosey, it's just---"

Her voice cut him off.

"The medication is to balance my hormones. I-I'm not the same inside as I was before."

He searched her face waiting for it to change, or for her to explain it more clearly.

"I don't have the same levels of estrogen, so I'm taking more in to stay healthy."

She didn't have to wait to see the confusion written all over his face.

"Remember the time when I had to give you an Iron vitamin because you weren't getting enough eating Raman. Well it's kind of like that; I'm taking a vitamin only women need."

He paused considering his words carefully, as her fingers slipped out of his, the green glow casting calm shadows across her features.

"How long do you need to take them for?"

She stopped, and she rotated his shoulder, her gaze now staring at his collar bone.

"Forever."

He sat there quietly as her fingers slipped along his collar bone, then his other shoulder, then circling around to his back.

She moved back her eyes running over his chest as her green eyes made him suddenly uncomfortable.

"Well, I did pretty good work, stretch and feel the difference."

He obeyed her, slowly rising, stretching his shoulders and tilting back. Her fingers grabbed the ice cream as she tossed her body onto the sofa his shirt now under her, as her spoon whirled around the sides of the pint cartoon, licking the ice cream off the spoon.

"How is it?"

There was a smugness in her tone that momentarily throw him off, made him feel like nothing was different; like she wasn't medicated till she died; like she was perfectly back to normal.

"Ha, I feel like I'm wasted."

She smiled and he noticed for the first time that she had on lipstick.

"That good?"

"Yup."

"Should I go down?"

She hadn't realized the hidden meaning of her words and he paused before he answered with a calm tone.

"No, this is enough for today."

She pointed behind him with her spoon.

"Raman's ready."

He sat on her desk and she sat on her sofa as they ate quietly.

"I was requested for an ANBU mission."

His eyes looked over to her.

"I wanted another month off; not because I need it, but I thought it would make my favorite men happy."

He couldn't help the half grin on his face.

"But I couldn't get out of this one. I'm the co-captain. Neji is the primary leader though. He request Lee's, and Shikamaru's assistance. I am required to request two people, I chose Kiba, he agreed."

Naruto watched her hesitate.

"So you requested Sasuke too then, right?"

She looked up at him.

"No, I requested you."

His eyes ran over her face his hesitation obvious.

"You always chose Sasuke."

Her eyes narrowed.

"That's not true, I chose based on what my team needs. Usually I chose Sasuke because he can double as both a tracker and a powerhouse. I don't need him since Kiba is a better tracker and your stamina is more essential to the mission. I need you."

She stared him down.

"Do you not want to go Naruto?"

His hands were immediately in the air waving frantically as her words sunk in 'I need you'.

"No, I'm happy you chose me!"

She smiled softly and it was done. He was in, she was in. She began to rise as her eyes scanned the clock. He noticed the gesture and finished off his Ramen, tossing it in her garbage can as he made his way towards the door.

It was quick and she missed the gesture. The way his eyes looked into the still full pint of ice cream as he grabbed his shirt and threw it back on.

She turned to look at him and he turned to look at her. His hand already on the door knob, his eyes wandering around her thinner appearance, watching as her lab coat simply hung even after buttoned.

He smiled happily as he thought through his words he'd do it in such a sly way.

"Did you get a new lab coat? I like the old one better. It fit just right. This one looks like it ate you."

Her eyes roamed over her coat. Her mind finally catching on to his game, she was about to retort when her eyes meet his grinning face as the door closed, his booming voice echoing in the halls.

"You're gonna end up with no boobs!"

Her face flushed as the sniggers filtered the hallways. Her fingers poking her breasts as her eyes observed them. A small smile crossed her face as her hand reached for the container of ice cream on her way out of her office.

Softly, tenderly the words crossed her lips. "He's such an asshole; he could just say he was worried."

She shut her door, her footsteps sounding down the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

SunShine

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 3: On the Edge

The sun had already begun to slip through the clouds. Twilight painting the sky as her footsteps crunched against the gravel path. Her stride was slow and exhaustion had begun to taint her vibrant features.

Her steps slowed as she reached the foot of the door, her hands rummaging through her equipment bag for her keys. Fingers slipping over cool metal as she pulled the object out. Keys chiming against one another in an odd melody that floated through the silent street. The setting sun reflecting off the metal keys making them glitter. A tiny bunny keychain scraping against the hospital skeleton key, the friction causing the worn looking rabbit more wear and tear.

She slowly unlocked the door her shoulder pushing against the heavy wooden frame as she forced it open. Her mind wandered for a moment as she wondered why it was that they never fixed the damn thing.

She lightly tossed her keys on the side table pulling off her equipment and setting it on one of the coat racks. Stretching her body out once the added weight was removed. Her eyes swept across the room taking in the empty surroundings.

She began to make her way through the house, flicking on lights as she made her way for the stairs. She began to remove her clothing once her foot touched the first stair, by the time she reached the top her shirt was already being thrown into the hamper placed strategically next to the bathroom door. She was pulling down her skirt and throwing it into the hamper when her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror.

She stood up at attention her eyes lingering over her figure as she looked at herself in only her bra and underwear. Her eyebrows suddenly knitted together as she grimaced. Her green eyes flickering across her black lace bra, her hands cupping her breasts as her eyes wandered across her reflection.

"_You're gonna end up with no boobs."_

It was muttered quietly to herself but with irritation in every word.

"Shit they really are smaller, need to eat more."

She slowly undid her bun, long pink hair falling along her back, her fingers weaving through in an attempt at some order. She casually tossed aside her undergarments as she stepped into the shower. She slowly slid her hands down her hair allowing the steaming hot water to seep into her scalp and down her spine.

Her mind began to linger as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp. Her thoughts floating back to her office. Her eyes snapped shut as she hurriedly finished washing.

She was out quickly her fingers reaching for the navy blue towel rinsing her hair out then slowly yet skillfully wrapping the fabric around her body. Every movement had been slow her body screaming exhaustion after nearly a 17 hour shift. She opened the door to the bath room, her wet feet leaving pools of water on the wooden floors.

She began to rummage through the dresser draws. Pulling out under wear and slipping them on then finding the matching bra. She crouched down on the ground using her towel to clean up the water left behind before damage could be done to the flooring. It wasn't long until she made her way to the bathroom. Her eyes were running across the wood checking for any more water when she heard a creek. Her head snapping to the side her body ridge and crouched like a cat.

Her eyes shifted to the stairs noticing the long lean figure and her heart was suddenly in her ears pounding loudly.

"You look ridiculous."

She instantly calmed at the voice her hand suddenly on her chest as her other hand nervously ran through her wet hair.

Her mind missing his playful tone due to her nerves.

"Shit Sasuke, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

She missed the way his eyebrow arched in surprise.

"I was there for awhile."

She got up quickly, unconsciously shielding her body with the large towel. She caught his double meaning and corrected herself.

"Yeah, I'm tired I guess."

She slipped into their room quickly dressing and coming back out. She noticed him still on the same step. She crossed him on the stairs there bodies pressing against one another for a brief second and she was upset when she didn't see any change in him from the interaction.

She continued her way down.

"What do you want for dinner?"

He was quiet and she turned to look back only to notice him right behind her.

"Let's go out."

She hesitated for a moment. She didn't want to dismiss his sudden invitation for a date. Yet, at the same time her hair was wet, she was exhausted, and she had suddenly become incredibly self conscious of her body.

The words came out slowly and she was hoping he would get the meaning in her tone.

"If you don't mind waiting till I get dressed."

He stared her down. His eyes running over his ANBU shirt draped against the curves of her body.

"No, but we need to be there soon."

Her eyes ran over him, her mind confused by his eagerness. Her body moved towards the stairs, turning on the blow dryer after she entered the bathroom; her eyes watched for his figure in the reflection of the mirror, she watched moved about changing. By the time her hair was dry he was already changed and downstairs.

Her body moved towards the closet and she was slightly disappointed by all the black that came into her line of vision. Both she and Sasuke were ANBU and since there job required them to be clad in black the color had accumulated with great sped in the last four years.

She hurriedly grabbed a black top and black shirt. Stopping in the mirror to wisp her long hair over to one shoulder and put it into a low ponytail, her natural waves making the look elegant.

She climbed down the stairs and meet Sasuke at the bottom, him in a navy turtle neck and black pants.

Her face suddenly slipped into a smile as she nearly laughed to herself. Her mind was left with the thought that they looked like they were either thieves or going to a funeral, but a date, not so much.

He noticed her slight grin and scowled.

"Do I look that bad?"

She still found it funny, how she was the only one that knew Sasuke was incredibly self conscious about his looks. The man just didn't know how attractive he was. She wondered if it was the last five years of Naruto telling him that he looked like a chicken's ass.

She had spit out her tea when he came home and casually asked her if he looked like a chicken's ass. She instantly knew were the comment came from and how it was in reference to his hair. Naruto had a 30 minute long conversation about it with her showing her pictures to show the similarity and she had to agree it was similar.

After seeing his face fall after she began to laugh, hard. She attempted to fix his broken ego by saying it was his hair not his face. She noticed the next morning he was doing everything possible to get his natural spikes to go down. It didn't work, and every now and again when she would get looks from other men he would unconsciously run his hand down the back of his hair.

Well, he had his chicken ass hair, and she had her forehead.

"No, you look very handsome. Someone might steal you away tonight."

He gave an annoyed grunt but she knew him well enough to know he was please with the comment.

………………..

She listened to her heels clank against the brick streets and she felt suddenly better. Perhaps all she needed to get over her little low was a show of random affection. She casually slipped her hand around his letting her finger intertwine with his and she instantly felt warm.

Maybe he didn't care. Maybe he thought it for the better. It was hard to imagine Sasuke with kids anyways. They rounded a busy street and she asked the question casually.

"Where are we going?"

He answered back casually, in his usual gruff tone.

"Orchids."

Her mind strayed and she could see the restaurant ahead. That was Tenten's favorite place. She smiled lightly. Neji had proposed there to Tenten with a bouquet of Orchids. It was cliché but he had asked Lee for help so it was inevitable.

Her mind suddenly stopped, her heart racing frantically as she kept moving towards the loud restaurant. Her voice was rushed when she asked.

"Sasuke, why are we going there?"

They kept their pace.

"I ran into Nara today, he said the usual group was getting together and to make sure to come."

Her voice was hard.

"You agreed."

He pulled back the purple silk curtains of the restaurant confusion written in his eyes as he looked down at her, her hand suddenly letting go of his. He could see the frustration in her stance and he momentary contemplated turning and leaving.

"I assumed you'd want to go."

The moment the silk curtain was pulled back and they were in view a sudden onslaught of their names was heard. Kiba was already pulling her in, as her fingers shakily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. A soft smile plastered onto her face.

"See this beautiful woman right here!"

He wasn't drunk yet, it was a shame really. Kiba was quite philosophical drunk. It was nice to have conversations with him.

All eyes were suddenly on her and she was uncomfortable as she stood tall amongst a room of sitting people. The soft lighting and expensive silk tapestries clashed with the steam from the cookers milking the expensive surroundings in a haze of flavors.

"This is the woman who pieced back all the bones in my right arm last week!"

He looked around the now quiet room pleased with how well he had acquired their attention; the only noise was that of cooking utensils at work and the hiss of cooking foods.

"And this is the same arm that just yesterday was used to save an entire village on the outskirts of Konoha from Mist missing-nin!'

The room was still completely silent, and she knew it was simply out of respect to her but it was humiliating. The hissed conversations, the stares, and the awkward nod of recognition were all directed towards her.

Her head suddenly shifted to the left as his voice echoed through the room, strong, clear, and warm.

"And it was the same hand that wiped your ass a minute ago! Don't touch that mutt Sakura-chan it's full of dieses!"

The entire room erupted in laughter and everything was set in motion again, she shot him a small smile in-between the fight he was now having with Kiba, and he gave her a cheeky grin and a thumbs up as he had Kiba in a head lock.

Sasuke stepped in front of her, his head giving a slight nod as he took a seat next to Neji and Shikamaru, their conversation instantly on missions and tactics. It shouldn't surprise her that Sasuke would befriend Neji and Shikamaru; they were all incredibly intelligent and highly ranked.

Neji and Sasuke were on, however, extremely friendly terms, which she found awkward considering the prior contempt that the two held for one another.

Now Neji was the head of the Hyuuga clan and had made a tight relationship with the Uchiha clan. An air tight treaty to be specific, political friends were sometimes closer that regular friends. If it came down to it Sasuke would side with the Hyuuga before Konoha, and vice versa. In a lot of ways that pack kept the council in line.

Her eyes caught Ino's and she took her seat next to her. Watching as Tenten had a hushed conversation with her now somewhat sister-in-law Hinata.

"I'm so happy you're here I'm beginning to feel like a third wheel."

She watched as milky blue eyes shifted behind and gave an exaggerated roll back to Sakura. Ino continued on without missing a beat.

"I guess I'm going to have to feel like a fourth wheel pretty soon huh? All my friends are going to be prominent clan women!"

She could hear the forced excitement in Ino's tone. The girl wanted to be engaged to anything to just not feel left out anymore. Hinata was getting married to Kiba in three months. Tenten was married for two years. Here she was engaged. The pressure was on the blond, and she was the only one putting it there.

"So what do you think there whispering about?"

Her heart was suddenly beating like crazy. Her voice gone, her palms sweaty, every part of her body was begging for her to run away.

Her head suddenly tilted to the side.

"Neji, I think its times."

She could see the soft smile across the usually cold features of the Hyuuga and she felt burned.

Neji suddenly grabbed everyone's attention.

"I invited all our close friends tonight for a specific reason. I have something important to say."

Why did she have to be here, why did Sasuke have to be here.

"We're adding a new Hyuuga."

The room was quiet and for some reason she found herself looking in his direction. Her eyes running up his bright blue long sleeved shirt, pleading with her eyes that he turn around, make a joke, and save her for the second time tonight.

Tenten's voice was soft, motherly, and it sounded perfect to Sakura at that very moment.

"In other words, I'm going to have a baby!"

She suddenly watched as everyone became very animated. She knew there were shouts of joy along with squeals of happiness. Everything was completely quiet as her eyes watched him. The shock in his face, the wonderment in his eyes as he look over to the brunet who seemed to glow in a way she knew she now never could.

She watched as Sasuke looked completely jealous. For the first time since she first heard Tsunade tell her, the words and the implications finally sunk in.

She could never make Sasuke smile the way Neji was right now. She could never give Sasuke a family. All she had to offer was herself, and she was nothing more than a defective good. Could she even be considered a woman now? She was nothing more than a burden all over again; something that took things away from him rather than gives.

She couldn't have children.

She felt the wave of nausea hit her hard. The room spun around her, and all she wanted to do was leave, get away and never look back. This was different from her office, at least at work no one was there to judge her. Sasuke wasn't there, she could handle it.

"Kura"

"Sakura"

The noises finally returned and she realized everyone was looking at her. She forced the smile on her face swallowing down the ice cream she felt coming up.

"Sorry, I was so caught up in the moment."

She could see Tenten smiling at her, her voice and question directed at her.

"I was telling them how you told us just this afternoon! Even you looked surprised! But nothing like Neji!"

The thoughts were swimming in her head. She knew she needed to say something, preferably witty with an undertone of sarcasm. She needed to figure what she would normally say. Yet she couldn't help the way her eyes would flicker to the door, and then pull back to the crowd only to glance over at where she knew he was sitting. She could calm down if she could focus on Naruto.

"True, it looked like he just lost his virginity or something when I bumped into him in the hallway at the hospital."

Her eyes meet deep blue and she could see the well hidden frustration in them.

"Go to hell Uzumaki."

"Likewise Hyuuga."

She was attempting to focus on the story Tenten was telling the group. It must have made Neji look like a fool because he was flushed and adamantly attempting to amend his character.

She was lost in a daze, stuck somewhere between her own damning thoughts and the hazy restaurant. She missed the way Naruto shot a look at Sasuke who still seemed frozen in place.

"Well I can't wait to see the Uchiha's face, when are you finally going to expand that clan?"

It was meant as a teasing question by Neji to Sasuke, a small challenge that should be taken up, but it hurt in a way that words couldn't explain, as if they all fell short.

"Oh, is that the Uchiha Sasuke blushing?"

Ino was playing along but there was no blush on Sasuke's face.

Her head shifted to Kiba.

"Yeah you pansy ass Uchiha marry her already you have been engaged for five fucking years! Someone's going to steal her away already. The chuunin have a fan club!"

There was laughing, joking, everyone was happy. Sakura sat there a soft smile on her features as her hands were shaking under the table. All she wanted was for him to say they had to go. She just wanted Sasuke to say let's go.

Her head shifted up and her eyes meet his. His voice was loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Sakura-chan, my shoulder is still really bothering me can you come outside for a minute?"

"You're such a bitch Naruto, leave her alone. She hasn't even eaten yet."

It was Kiba again, her eyes focused on the way his hand shifted through the back of his hair, yellow spikes jumping up and down through the misty atmosphere.

She knew then that he was lying. He had stopped that sheepish habit years ago, now it was only a tell tale sign of a lie.

"I know, I know, but I got a mission in two days. I need this taken care of."

Kiba waved him off opening the first bottle of Sake and pouring it into a cup in front of Neji, muttering something that made the dark haired man cringe.

He pulled her up, and they went outside. Sasuke's eyes following her the entire time. Watching as Naruto held her upper arm a little tighter the closer they got to the exit.

They stopped and Naruto pulled aside the purple silk curtain of the restaurant, she exited first. He suddenly pulled her around the corner of the restaurant into the shaded portion of alleyway, the conversations filtering out into the night sky.

He pulled her in front of him pushing her back gently against the wall his eyes looking into hers as he cornered her.

"Sakura-chan?"

His voice, how his hands ran up the sides of her arms, everything was soft and gentle.

"Why did you come?"

Her mind began to ponder the question. Why did she come? Because she thought Sasuke was trying to straighten out their relationship in his own fucked up way? Maybe because she wasn't aware of what this night was. No, it was because she didn't realize just how much everything had change in just one night.

"I was invited."

He stared her down and it was surprisingly easy for her to keep calm.

"Why didn't you tell me when I came for lunch?"

She wanted to say, because if I didn't say anything it's like it didn't happen right? Or she could have gone with; I didn't think it was that bad until seeing Sasuke's face, until seeing Neji's face, until hearing all those verbal bitch slaps. Or her favorite, if nobody she knew had kids yet she could tell herself nothing was wrong with her.

"I didn't think it would be right for me to spill the big news."

His grip on her upper arms became suddenly tight, his stare intense.

"Stop bullshitting me."

So she stopped, because it was Naruto and she promised herself if he asked her for anything she'd give it to him.

"Ok."

His eyes ran across her face as it shifted into the confusion that he knew she was hiding.

"What do _you_ want to do?"

There was no hesitation, Naruto always spoiled her and she easily became faulty around him.

"I want to go home."

Her tone was soft, pleading, broken, and he suddenly felt like a monster.

"Ok, let's go home."

His eyes looked into hers, dark green coated in water running left and right across his face.

Naruto noticed the sudden change; her features were nothing like what he just saw a second ago and he nearly screamed in frustration. Her eyes shifted to the left and so did his. There was the emotional road block.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you outside?"

His eyes ran over her and Naruto could feel the shift in the atmosphere. He suddenly let her go stretching to his full height. Wondering when he had bent down and gotten so close to her to begin with.

"I wanted to find you so we could leave."

She patted his shoulder and he watched silently as she walked over to Sasuke, her shoes emphasizing her hips. The overall movements of her body making her skirt sway, giving him the allusion of a snake.

"The shoulders fine Naruto; I'll see you Friday morning at 5 a.m. for the mission."

He watched them walk away and he couldn't help but think how much happier he could make her. It was a sudden thought that sent a wave of frustration down him. Because he was Naruto and he had been in love with the girl that was in love with his best friend for 14 years.

He suddenly felt like a selfish asshole.

* * *

His eyes roamed over to her. He noticed the distance, on the walk there she was pressed close to him, on the walk home her body was at least two feet away. If not for the fact that they were side by side no one would suspect they were going together.

It was his mistake. He didn't know what it was about; if he had known he wouldn't have gone.

His eyes wandered over in her direction as they passed the park. He nearly wanted to destroy the place so she wouldn't have to walk past it.

He could see her stealing glances.

They reached the house and he watched as she moved up the stairs. She said nothing and he followed suit.

He later lay in bed watching as the moonlight highlighted the slope of her body. His mind wandering to the thoughts of things she couldn't have.

He could live without a family; he had for so many years. The question was, would she be happy with just him and their house.

All the while she walked beside him, her mind pleading, and her heart clenching. If he'd just say something, anything she would know he was ok.

Even if all he said was jealous, or that he did really want kids, just anything, because Haruno Sakura knew saying nothing was worse than expressing you discontent.

* * *

She was quiet the entire day after Neji and Tenten's announcement.

He ate his dinner quietly watching as she did the dishes. He'd had not seen her eat all day, yet she would constantly say she was not hungry.

She had not talked to him unless he asked her a direct question. She moved around the house dusting and reorganizing, packing and repacking her equipment for her next mission.

The silence hung heavy around him.

They both went to sleep early that night.

………………………..

He was restless, he moved around the quiet house knowing she would wake up soon. She would get to the gates at 4:45 like she always did. 15 minutes early as usual. He took up the responsibility of making coffee and he heard her lightly make her way down the stair. Fully dressed in ANBU gear and slowly fastening her equipment onto her body, leaving the short Kanata by the door.

She made her way, her rubberband in her lips as her fingers rounded up her hair in a high ponytail. It was fluid and quick, in less than a second her hair was up. Long bangs framing a heart shaped face.

He'd contemplated the words, thought them through and would say them to her.

His eyes watched as she got two cups filling them with coffee adding the proper amount of sugar to each. Placing his cup in front of him as she swiftly swallowed two pills before putting the bottle into her medical pouch.

They sat silently as they sipped coffee, the morning light finally creeping through the window and outlining her figure like a halo.

"It looks like it's going to rain."

Her eyes flashed towards the window and she answered him softly.

"Just say it."

He looked towards her, his dark eyes surprised by her sudden comment.

"What?"

She kept her head down, her tone even.

"Why won't you just say you're disappointed?"

He watched her, noticing her shaking fingers around the cream colored mug.

"I'm not."

Her mind was snapping from the imaginary pressure. From all the disappointment she felt with herself.

"Bullshit."

He nearly went to touch her, hold her. He stopped scared the action might do more harm than good.

"Sakura."

"I could see your face. You've been ignoring me!"

He watched her unsure of how to answer trying to find the right words, like trying to use a Band-Aid to fix a stab wound.

"You won't even fucking touch me! I'm not even fuckable now that I can't have kids?"

He could hear her frantic edge. Wondering how long she had been concerned about all that. Wondering why he could just make love to her, but knowing in the back of his mind why.

How could he touch her, when every time his hands ran over that scare he was reminded of how much he failed her? Wasn't a man supposed to protect the women he wanted to call his wife? Why couldn't he protect her?

He was frustrated and he chose the wrong words.

"You make it sound like I'm using you."

It was quiet for a long time before she spoke again.

"Do you still even want to marry me?"

His eyes snapped up at her watching as she glared into her coffee cup. Features delicate as she awaited his answer, he was pissed.

He couldn't understand her line of thought; he couldn't understand why she would suddenly jump from babies to their marriage. Wasn't he always the one setting a date and her pushing it back, didn't always oblige her because he wanted her?

"Sakura, I don't un-."

He was cut off as her cup hit the table the glass scattering, jumping and colliding as they bounced across the wooden surface; hot coffee spreading out, dripping over the edge of the table silently, hitting the tiles below with a slow dripping sound.

His eyes were on her hands, her fair skin turning red and blistering, pieces of glass causing blood to drip into the coffee below. Her hands lit up, green blending awkwardly with the morning light. Her skin returning to normal, as a silence crept over the room.

He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to say. All he wanted to do was fix things, make them what they were only six months ago. He could no longer understand what she was thinking and she didn't care to share.

"It was a yes or no question, there's no in-between Sasuke-kun."

He was going to retaliate, it wasn't fair. She shut him out then punished him for not understanding. Acting as if nothing was wrong then irrationally acting out. He was going to voice his annoyance, let her know he was pissed off, but she stood hands flying with signs he knew all too well.

"I'm leaving; I'm going to be late."

And she was gone, and he was left with a mess and a feelings of frustration. ………………………

She was surprised that she was the last one to the gates. Her eyes looked at the all male team assembled before her until her eyes landed on a familiar yet out of place face.

"Sai? Where's Lee?"

Neji breathed a long sigh as Kiba began to explain the circumstances.

"He got shit face and challenged Genma in the restaurant to see who could get more women; Genma claimed it was instant win if you could get the Hokage. So Lee hit on Tsunade-sama by saying if he could beat her in an arm wrestling match then she would have to give him her number. She broke his left arm, and then he challenged her with his other one, broke that too."

It was quiet for a long moment as Neji slid his hand over his face as he left out a breath.

"Fucking idiot,"

Everyone seemed to agree with Neji.

* * *

Naruto was moving through the foliage. His body twisting and curling on instinct as his feet pounded branches before leaping to the next. His eyes watched her figure, how she seemed to glide ahead her steps so light and quick that the leaves on the branches didn't even shiver as she landed and leapt away.

The mission was simple enough. Make their way to the Waterfall nation and sit in on a peace meeting. They were well paid for protection and intimidation.

No mind in the group saw the necessity for six highly trained ANBU personnel, or the A-ranked mission status.

His eyes watched ahead as her body suddenly began to fall below the foliage. His heart beat picked up for a second as he began to panic. It was a moment's rush of adrenaline and he instantly calmed as he caught up to the rest of the group.

There she stood as Kiba followed behind, Naruto second, followed by Shikamaru, Sai, and Neji brining in the ordered line.

The sun was beaming up above them, as their trained eyes scanned the now clearing landscape. The forest of trees was thinning and further ahead completely gone. Ridges and cliffs surrounded the area, nothing but chilly blue skies for as long as they could see.

Neji's voice caught their attention and they listened intently as he gave his instructions.

"We'll take a 20 minute break here."

They began to slowly spread out. Naruto slipping back into the forest for presumable reasons as Shikamaru and Neji briefly looked over a map, their conversation focused. Sai tossed his things to the ground and began to change his shirt as the cold wind wrapped around them.

Her body stretched as she walked further out stopping at the edge of the cliff, her head tilting up and to the right as she looked down, the sudden draft blowing her hair around her face. Green eyes suddenly going dark as she looked down.

His voice pulled her head to the left.

"That's a steep fucking drop."

Her head once again looked down, her eyes running along the narrow river that seemed like a blue string across a rock from their height.

"Yes, it must be at least 550 ft."

Kiba whistled loudly as he looked down.

"Shit, you're dead for sure if you hit the ground after fallin' down that."

She looked over at him and he looked at her. His eyes shifting left and right over his features, his long gloved finger fiddling with his zipper. She noticed his worry and she amended the situation.

Her face spread into a grin as she pushed his shoulder back her tone carrying a light air.

"That's depressing Kiba-kun."

A grin spread across his features as he began to laugh, deep and hearty.

"You're right, sorry!"

His head turned around dark brown spikes swaying from the breeze as his hazel eyes scanned the tree line ahead. He caught sight of Naruto making his way out buttoning up his pants as he came into view.

"Do that shit before you come out! You're in front of a lady asshole, have some decency!"

"I don't want to hear that from you Kiba!"

Her eyes became hazy as she watched them.

_Kiba was taking a few steps forward as her feet took a few backwards._

_Kiba suddenly looked confused, as he watched Naruto's face change._

_She leaned back, letting go; feeling the wind press against her back, pressing fabric against her skin, hair floating up above her as her eyes watched the scene. _

_She watched them; she could see the sudden change in his features. The way his blue eyes went wide, panic over taking his features. The way his body moved on instinct, his hand out stretched as he screamed out her name. _

_Kiba frantically turning around, grabbing air as his hand out stretched towards her. Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai all up on their feet rushing for Naruto, holding him back as her pink hair slipped over the edge of the cliff. Her body plummeting as he struggled to get free, blond hair shifting as he thrashed around screaming out her name, tears streaming. Kiba standing at the edge hands shaking as he stared down that 550 ft drop. _

Her whole shivered as she felt his large hand on her shoulder. She let out a gasp as her mind snapped back her focus once again on Kiba, as she stepped back from the edge; hands shaking, heart racing.

Her eyes snapped back up at him, hazel nearly burning questions into her skin.

"Did I scare you?"

Her tone changed her expression happy as she waved him off.

"No, Sorry, daydreaming."

Naruto was next to her, his eyes looking over the cliff.

"What about?"

Their eyes were on her staring at the only woman on their team.

"It seems dangerous, why take a break here? If we get attacked now we can easily be cornered on the edge of this cliff."

She paused her foot tapping the rocks at the edge of the cliff, pebbles and stones began to crumb and fall.

Her eyes widened at the sudden force. In a second she could feel Kiba's right hand wrapped around her upper left arm. Naruto's left arm tightly around her right wrist. Both let go quickly, their bodies moving before their minds for reasons neither could understand.

"See it's unstable, can you imagine if one of us used a jutus?"

The two men began to imagine various scenarios, none ending well.

"We'd endanger each other more than the enemy."

Kiba eyed her, his tone holding a new edge.

"What's your point Sakura-_chan_?"

She missed his cocky grin, and the way his eyes wandered over to Naruto in a cheeky manor.

"My point is, why would Neji who is always cautious make such a bad judgment call?"

Her eyes watched them think it through.

"Why is it that this is an A-rank mission when all we are doing is sitting in on a peace treaty?"

Her questions only served to frustrate them and she posed her final one.

"Why is Neji nervous?"

They watched her, and then glanced at each other, a new edge running through their minds like lightning.

His voice made their bodies jump.

"Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, were moving out."

The moved out and she paused for a moment green eyes lingering once more out over the cliff, hair blowing everywhere before she walked away following her teammates.

……………………………..

_**A/N: I have been warned by reviews twice now since I have begun this story.**_

_**Once because I was told this story would turn NaruSaku fans off because Sakura and Sasuke clearly have a sexual relationship (a.k.a they have screwed each other) **_

_**While I find this a valid point I think we can all agree that people sometimes don't only sleep with one person. I don't think that someone can't love you because you weren't their first. **_

_**The second concern I received from a reviewer was that since this story starts out as a SasuSaku I will not get many reviews. **_

_**My answer, I don't care. I don't write for reviews if I did I'd write some fluffy cliché bullshit (I don't mean only fluffy or poorly written Fanfics get reviews). **_

_**I write because even if there is only one person on all of who likes my story or stories and even if they don't review I want to entertain them. I write because I LIKE to. What a shock! **_

_**Yes, YES. This is a NaruSaku. No Sasuke is not going to pull some asshole move so that Sakura runs over to Naruto; relationships are complex, life is complex, and I just want to write a Naruto fanfic with an adult edge. I'm sorry if this offends anyone. I'm sorry if you read my pissed off rant and felt like you wasted two minutes. **_

_**But most of all thanks for reading. **_____


	4. Chapter 4

SunShine

By: RoseWaters

Chapter 4: Somewhere Between the lines

The smoke and conversations where running through the air; bright silk fabrics and red painted lips scattering the room giving off a different atmosphere.

Expensive decorations littered everywhere, wasted money. He was reluctant to admit he was one of them; something that could be bought and put on display.

His hazel eyes lingered on his hand, the Sake in his cup swirling as he slowly tilted it left and right.

"Where's your mind at?"

His eyes tilted up and he was met by green. Long pink hair let lose to hang over her should. He took a long sip of Sake.

"Just thinking how much better looking I am then that vase over there. I bet I cost less though."

Her eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed, a soft yet edgy smile.

"Kiba-kun, you're drunk on a mission."

His face crinkled, so what if he was drunk. This was a party after all. He took another indignant sip as his eyes glared over at her from above the cups rim.

"If I'm not subdued with liquor this could get ugly."

Her eyes flashed around the room, taking in the stiff atmosphere, the heavy smoke and perfume intoxicating; the very scene somehow giving off a jaded feel.

Her eyes looked back over at him and she felt somewhat more comfortable.

"This is a waste of a mission, whatever the council thought was going on here isn't. The party, the women, it's all a politicians way to stay on top."

He watched as she eyed the women, there expensive kimono's and over done faces making her somehow plain by comparison.

"Are you jealous Sakura?"

Her head whipped in his direction her smile sinister for a second.

"Question is are you? So many women throwing themselves at men and all you are, is a vase."

He corrected her.

"A damn pretty vase."

She smiled darkly.

"I'm not, these women don't compare to her."

Her eyes watched him, examining his features, trying to see a fault in his words. She conceded to the argument.

"You're right, they can't compare to Hinata."

It was silent for another moment and he was happy he wasn't stuck outside with Sai, Naruto and Neji. Shikamaru was lost somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey Kiba."

His eyes refocused on her, the way her body leaned over the table, her face in her hand as her hair began to fall on to the table top in spirals. His head tilted up with acknowledgement.

"You really love Hinata right?"

He narrowed his eyes but never hesitated in his response.

"Of course."

She smiled slightly as she poured herself a glass of Sake, the liquid falling neatly into the tiny green glass.

"Would you leave her if you thought it would make her happy?"

He paused contemplating the question.

"What do you mean, _make her happy_?"

Her finger glided around the edge of the glass her eyes lost in the liquid.

"If you thought you were causing her pain by being there."

It was quiet and his answer came out firm.

"I think if you really love someone you put there everything first. If I was the cause of her unhappiness I would leave."

She gave a small nod of agreement and lifted her cup up to her lips, she stopped, the cup pressed against pink lips as he continued talking.

"On the other hand, would my leaving cause even more unhappiness?"

He could see her contemplating his question and he asked it swiftly.

"What's wrong with you?"

She looked up surprised by the question and began to smile.

"Tired maybe?"

He put his cup down, his body leaning back as his head tilted up, his eyes looking down at her.

"I could feel it yesterday at that cliff. I know what you were thinking."

Her finger tightened around the glass. Her heart racing, fingers shaking the sake within the cup.

"I can't explain it, but after living around animals my whole life I just have shaper senses. Your tone, your face, and even how you handle things. Nothing's different but I can just feel it."

Her eyes didn't meet his and he continued.

"You're on the edge. I know you thought about jumping yesterday. I think Naruto felt it too."

She still never looked.

"Look, Sakura, I want to help. You are the reason Hinata and I our together. What's going on? Is it Sasuke?"

She quickly downed the drink, putting the glass down on the mahogany table. Her eyes meeting his slowly, her face missing any hint of the smile it once had.

"The problems not Sasuke, Kiba; It's me."

She got up and walked away and he sat there for a moment finishing his glass and placing it on the table.

"I think I already knew that."

………………………………………….

The sun had just slipped into sight as there figures emerged at the gates, all six of them returning a few hours ahead of schedule.

"I need a shower so damn bad!"

"Sure as shit do, you smell like a wet dog."

Naruto's dark blue eyes glared in Kiba's direction.

"You'd know huh."

Kiba's face shifted into a cocky grin.

"I guess you don't have to worry about smelling like 'that' since you're going home alone ne? Must be nice livin' the single life. Been so long seems I forgot."

He watched as Naruto began to stumble over his words, his actions suddenly clumsy. Sakura picked up her stride her body brushing against Naruto's as her fingers twisted around the fabric of his collar forcing his head to tilt down as she lifter her neck. Her lips moved quickly and Naruto's eyes lit up, a sudden dark smirk coating his features giving him an eerie vibe.

"If I was you Kiba I wouldn't go home smelling of perfume and Saki, or else you just might get to remember just how that single life felt."

Kiba's entire body shivered his eyes wide and panicked as he began to sniff his shirt.

In Kiba's frantic state he missed Sakura and Naruto sniggering.

"I got to go! Bye guys!"

He suddenly began to run down the silent streets.

Neji glanced behind him.

"I need to hurry home as well, Tenten and all."

The rest of the group began to disperse in different directions until Naruto stood alone with Sakura.

His blues eyes wandered around the silent village until they wandered back to her.

"Aren't you going home Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes tilted up to lock with his.

"No, not yet. Sasuke-kun's a really light sleeper. I always feel bad waking him up."

His eyes watched as her eyes wandered around the area. He could feel her discomfort and he suddenly became worried.

"Why don't you come over to my place for breakfast?"

Her head shot up to his her eyes locking with blue before they narrowed in suspicion. He instantly began to grin as he gently scratched the scares that cut across his cheeks.

"I promise I'll cook! You can just relax!"

She gave a smile and he led the way down the winding streets. Her eyes briefly glanced in the opposite direction before she continued behind Naruto in the direction of his house.

…………….

His fingers gingerly unlock the door of his apartment. The door swung open and a small grin cracked her face, her mind wandering back to the annoying stuck door of her own home.

"Welcome home!"

Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the empty room. His eyes suddenly turned to her from over his shoulder. It was sudden, the way his arms spread across the threshold of the door his tall body blocking her view. He began to laugh nervously.

"Sakura-chan, do you mind waiting like five minutes outside?"

She felt a rush of excitement as she attempted to peek over his shoulder as he quickly moved his body to shield the view behind him. There game continued before she crossed her arms over her chest, lips pouting as she glared at his much larger figure. Naruto was even taller than Sasuke who was 5' 11".

"Naruto, if you close this door the next time you open it I won't be on the other side."

He was suddenly nervous, his eyes looking back behind him his shoulders cringing then looking her straight in the eyes, somehow pleading without words.

"Sakura-chan! You don't understand! I don't usually have guests."

Her body squeezed past him as he continued his rant of excuses.

"I'm a man goddamn it!"

Her eyes took in the scene. A cup of Ramen on the counter top, a change of clothes discarded around the living room. Otherwise the house was spotless. Dishes cleaned, table tops dusted, and there was an amazing amount of greenery. Naruto was truly good with plants the one on the coffee table was even blooming in this weather.

Her eyes glanced back at his figure as he closed the door his fingers locking it as he kept his head towards the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll pick up while you cook. It's fair, no?"

His head suddenly shoot up to meet her eyes. Deep blue clearly showing a sense of relief that made her suddenly relaxed. A soft smile gripped her features.

He rushed towards the kitchen as she picked up the cloths around the living room. His eyes watched as she gracefully moved around his house his hands moving around the kitchen. He forced himself to focus on the pot of coffee he was attempting to make.

"I'm done!"

He turned around to meet her. Her face in her hands as her elbows perched on his kitchen counter top. His eyes wondered to all the equipment wrapped around her body.

"Why don't you borrow some of my clothes?"

Her head suddenly perked up.

"You don't care?"

His head turned in her direction as the sound of the coffee maker began to fill the quiet room. He gave a huge grin.

"Nah, I think you'll make them look hot."

Her eyes narrowed as her face twisted into a half grin.

"No, I don't have boobs anymore remember?"

He let his words stretch out as he pulled on his fridge handle.

"Oh yeah, never mind."

She stood up quickly and began to move to his room.

"Asshole!"

He grinned as he pulled out a carton of eggs.

"Closet, on the top self has all my clean shirts!"

She pulled open the closet and her eyes widened. It was practically culture shock, so many colors: blue, orange, green, yellow, and even red. She pulled out a light blue sweater, feeling the soft fabric against her hands. She slowly began to remove her equipment, carefully placing each item on his dresser. Her eyes wandering around the room as she removed the layers of her ANBU gear.

Everything was bright. His walls a crisp shade of beigs, bright blue comforter the color of a cloudless sky in the summer, sheer white curtains, and green plants nearly everywhere.

She moved along his room with too much comfort. Her upper body clad on only her pale pink bra, the lower portion only in her ANBU black shorts. She allowed her fingers to unwind the bun her hair was in.

Her fingers glided along the blue comforter, soft to the touch, the morning rays hitting the white pillow cases giving the room an airy vibe. Her eyes shoot towards the window, the entire village his morning backdrop.

She noticed it then, a set of wind chimes dangling from the ceiling. Her hand brushed along the seashell wind chimes the light reflecting off of each pale pink shell, the sound fluttering though the room with gentleness. She closed her eyes inhaling deeply as the smell of greenery hit her.

She smiled softly as she pressed the soft fabric against her bare skin. This room reminded her of spring, and she loved it. She threw on his shirt. Pulling her long hair out of the collar and letting it fall along her back in messy waves.

She entered the kitchen to find him in an apron, and flour splattered across his right cheek. Her eyes moved to his blond spikes which were pulled away by a thin black headband. His ANBU gear long gone, discarded while she wasn't looking.

She voiced her fleeting thought.

"Hot."

His head suddenly perked up, his face showing confusion.

"Sorry is my house to warm? I have to keep it a little warmer for the plants."

She half grinned as she listened to him, his now deep voice and handsome face. She always thought it was odd that he and Sasuke didn't understand how attractive they were.

"No, your sweater keeping me really warm, it's nice!"

He watched her smile and he swallowed the lump in his throat as his sweater draped over her body. She looked so small, and the color brought out both her eyes and hair color.

It felt like they were newlyweds. He shoved the thought down, frustration building within him. His hand using the whisk with more force as jealousy crept along the surface of his thoughts.

He watched as her head tilted to the left as her eyes widened and peered into the mixing bowl. He smiled as he watched her.

"What are you making? I figured we'd just have Raman."

His face shifted into a grimace. His tone slightly higher as he spoke quickly, the whisk in his hand suddenly held up like a staff.

"Eating Raman for breakfast is absolutely unacceptable. That is how you end up fainting from anemia like a weak little girl. Such a disgraceful thing could easily be avoided with a proper breakfast!"

The whisk was suddenly pointed right in her face; he titled his head to the left and up his eyes looking down on her as he smirked.

"Right Sakura-chan."

She suddenly began to laugh as he recited her entire speech that she had given him. She was laughing hard and he smiled as he watched her.

"Try it."

Her eyes suddenly focused on him as he held out the spatula. She licked the batter off. Her eyes suddenly wide as she blinked twice, he smiled softly at her reaction before he loudly announced his creation.

"Chocolate pancakes!"

She watched as he poured the batter into a frying pan. His shoulders moving up and down as he skillfully flipped the pancake through the air.

"Where did you learn to make that?"

His back was still turned towards her as he slid a pancake onto a plate, and then began to pour more batter into the pan.

"I have a cookbook and cooking has become a hobby, I don't really tell anyone this but since it's you its fine."

His voice was serious as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Take that secret to your grave Sakura-chan, if Kiba finds out he'll bitch about me being girly again!"

She smiled.

"Like that time he found out you were into gardening!"

She watched his body tense up before it loosened again.

"Asshole then came over with his tail between his legs begged me for a plant to give to Hinata!"

He laughed darkly.

"I kicked that dog while he was down and it felt damn god!"

She watched each move he made. If she told Sasuke that Naruto could cook like a pro he'd probably turn green with envy. After all Sasuke was a terrible, not an ounce of culinary skill no matter how hard he tried. It really pissed him off when he wasn't naturally gifted at something.

"Ok Sakura-chan close your eyes until I say to open them."

She looked at him confused.

"Oh come on just do it!"

She smiled as she covered her face with her hands. She could hear clattering, and felt his chakra move around her. His hands clamped over hers to keep them shut, his chest against her back as he whispered in her ear.

"Ok, I'm going to lead."

He stepped forward and she began to move. He suddenly gripped her shoulders stopping her.

"Ok! Sakura-chan, open your eyes!"

She removed her hands opening one eye in hesitation before both opened in awe. He had set up the small circular table kitchen table to the nine's. White table cloth giving the wooden table a morning elegance.

Chocolate pancakes dipped in chocolate syrup, fresh raspberries cascading down the stake. Her eyes examined the fresh flowers placed on the table in a large glass cup. He most likely picked them off the plants around his house.

"Wow! It looks amazing Naruto!"

He bent down at the waist as he pulled out his blue wooden chair.

"For the lady!"

His words and gestures where over dramatic and she laughed as he pushed her chair in. He sat across from her watching as she bit into the pancakes.

"How do they taste?"

She could see the eagerness in his eyes.

"They taste so good I know their bad! I'm going to get fat and I don't even care!"

He grinned as he bit into his own.

"Good, I miss your boobs, gave me something to look at while you were yelling at me."

"Idiot!"

He laughed and she smiled. His eyes were watching her intently and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll finish them all!"

His eyes narrowed and she felt nervous as a serious expression washed over him.

"I know it's not my place, but I'm seriously worried about you. You're losing a lot of weight and you were already too skinny. I, I know I'm not smart Sakura-chan, but I think you need to talk about it!"

His voice was louder and she nearly cringes when his pleading eyes looked over her.

"Anything you need, you know I'm here! I'll do anything you ask! Just please, please, please….don't be sad."

Her heart sank at his words and she couldn't meet his eyes. Silence hung in the airy room as her fingers hung tightly around the fork.

"I already decided what to do before this mission. I'm going to fix things in my own way. So, don't worry Naruto. Everything's going to be alright."

They ate silently after that and she forced herself to eat her entire plate. They parted quietly at his door.

"You sure I can't walk you home?"

His long body was leaning against his door frame as the noises from the city were becoming a new environment.

"No it's fine. I'll return your sweater to you later."

He smiled as he waved good bye, and she walked away carrying her ANBU gear in a bag he lent her.

…………………………………………..

Her shoulder roughly pushed open the door, her body stumbling in. She casually tossed the bag onto the countertop next to the door.

She moved around the room quietly opening up curtains to let the morning light filter through the room.

Her eyes shifted to the stairs as she watched him come down. His hands moving through his bed head. His body standing tall on the stairs in only his black pajama pants, chest bare. His eyes slowly focused on her his face suddenly looking annoyed.

"Where did you get that?"

The annoyance in his tone didn't miss her ears.

"Ah, it's Naruto's, I borrowed it."

He made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen, his eyes looking around for the coffee grounds. His voice was louder as he questioned her from the kitchen.

"You went to his place?"

She opened the last of the drapes before following him into the kitchen. Her body moving around as she collected the coffee grinds, the sugar, and the creamer. She was filling the water of the coffee pot when she answered.

"Yeah, he invited me over for breakfast since we got back so early."

His dark eyes traveled to the clock on the stove. The bright green digital numbers read out 9:37 AM.

He sat at the kitchen table as he fought off the fatigue.

The coffee was already slowly pouring into the pot by the time he asked his next question.

"What time did you get back?"

She was pulling out a coffee cup and pouring in his usual sugar and cream.

"It was around 5 or so."

The coffee cup was placed in front of him as he slowly did the math, his mind very slowly coming out of its morning haze.

"It took you four and a half hours to eat breakfast?"

His tone was verging on anger.

"Is there a problem with me visiting Naruto?"

Her tone was sharp, and it didn't take him long to realize that he was acting foolish. He was jealous and doing a poor job of hiding it. He didn't want her to feel restricted.

"No, its fine. I was just a little…"

His eyes lingered on her back as his words were cut off.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

The words smacked him across the face and his mind panicked in an attempt to say something.

"I…I think it's been long enough. Let's call it quits."

Her back was still towards him and he sat their silently for a moment.

"Were old enough now that we can understand when something's been played out till the end."

Her fingers pulled a few strands behind her ears.

"Besides with a start like ours it's surprising it even went on this long."

He was pissed; she was belittling what they had. Didn't she understand he was happy with her? Fuck the family! Fuck having a clan! Fuck the gloating Hyuuga and most of all fuck him! Fuck him for not saying what needed to be said, fuck him for not owning up, fuck him for not pushing harder to get married earlier. Fuck the fact that he couldn't be what she needed and he knew, hell even Naruto knew it. Fuck Naruto; fuck him for being jealous of him!

"Fuck it."

He was suddenly up and out of his chair, his body moving towards her. His hands firmly gripped her shoulder, turning her around to face him, his fingers digging into the blue fabric. His eyes watching as her head turned down, the pink of her hair looking vibrant against the blue. His annoyance suddenly amplified by the fact that the shirt suited her so much more than his.

His eyes watched her before desperation over came him. He crushed his lips to hers pulling her body towards his. He could hear the muffled 'Sasuke-kun', but her continued, his hands quickly pulling off the blue sweater. Her hands wrapped around his and he relished the way her fingers laced with chakra began to loosen his tense shoulders.

His mouth was on her neck trailing kisses down her breasts as her nails dug into his back. She bit his lip and he felt a sudden rush. He pulled them backwards turning them around as his hands removed her pale pink bra. His fingers feeling the silk and lace, this was his favorite one that she owned, although black one was a close second.

He gently pushed her back, her back now on the table. Her hands were in control, her every touch driving him crazy. He pinned them down; he wanted to make her feel the same way.

His ears relished the sound of her shallow breaths calling his name. His hands glided down the smooth skin of her waist, ready to pull down her shorts when his fingers stumbled around the raised skin of her scare. His eyes widened as his hand recoiled.

Guilt over took his senses as his eyes wandered around the large scare. His shaking hands pushed away from her and began to weave through his hair. Nerves over coming him, his body still hot and his heart clutching, he couldn't do it; he was scared of hurting her. Of somehow breaking her, he felt so goddamn useless.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes wandered towards her. Her thin body sitting on top of the table, the light from the window behind her lighting the contours of her body, making her look both delicate and sharp. His words came out hurried and harsh.

"It's not like I don't want to!"

He turned away pacing slightly as his hands nervously laced through his hair.

Her arms suddenly wrapped around her chest, her fingers shaking. His eyes glanced up towards her, her head towards the ground, her arms wrapped around her bare chest, her entire body shaking.

He could feel the guilt hit him and crush his lungs. What the hell was wrong with him?

"I really can't do this anymore."

Her voice was shaky, and he moved forward. He wanted to fix it but he didn't know how.

"Every time you touch me I'm scared, my mind thinks he's going to reject you again, and it hurts because I know you will and you do."

Both his hands gripped his hair as he stumbled over what to do, what to say.

Her eyes finally caught his as his heart sank as she smiled at him, her lower lip shaking.

"I understand you want it to work. I know you're tiring and I love you for that. I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun but I don't want to try anymore. I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, but I fold. I'm done with it. With this. With us. I'm done. I give up. I don't want it to work."

He suddenly moved forward his hands reaching for her. As if he could keep her there if he held on tight enough. His whole body recoiled as her voice was at a scream.

"Don't touch me!"

He stopped as he watched her. Her whole body shaking as she cried. Her long hair draping over her fair skin, green eyes suddenly dark as thick black lashes obscures the pain he knew was there. He was hurting again.

He didn't touch her, because he couldn't deny her anything she asked for.

He watched her climb off the table, discarding the gold band as she picked up the sweater, he stood their quietly as he heard her rummage through their bedroom.

He sat alone in the kitchen after she left the house with a bag of her things, listening to the silence that seemed heavier than normal.

She walked away and he did nothing to stop her. He was filled with regrets. Should have, would have, could have's playing out in his mind. His eyes staring intently at the small gold band, the only thing left behind with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….


End file.
